Lost world Amy and Lewis story
by Time of change
Summary: Luke adopted mother and brother still have a important part to play in the war for the iron throne
1. Chapter 1

As Amy and Lewis woke up in a middle of a muddy field. It was clear she was no longer in London, part of her thought she was in Norway. It had that feeling that she was not immediately known whether or not that she Wacom seriously danger or not. She had been looking for her lost son Luke for about a week or so. As the rain started to fall she had known idea what to do next. She found herself a little footpath. As she composed herself she took a deep breath and walked down the path not knowing what to expect she was walking around the path till she found a sigh pointing towards WinterFell, that can't be right? Thought Amy she decided to walk on any way.

She walked in the pouring rain and wind and the path was getting muddy and her shoes were covered in mud. She decided to rest herself on a rock. It was long day of walking in a strange new world. The day turned into night Amy decided to make a camp fire and make herself warm. Then she heard some rustling in the woods. Amy was spooked by the noise not deciding to stick around to investigate the noise she left. She grabbed her sons hand and left.

The next morning they found a path that lead to WinterFell; it was like something out of a medieval times. This was not right this can't be real? Amy fainted at the sight of the castle and the people as well. Next thing knew she saw a young man looking down at her she was scared at first and decided to arm herself.

"Don't worry I am not hurt you, the Jon Snow. I am the one who found unconscious" said Jon.

"Can you tell me what the heck is going please?" She said.

"What's your name first of all?" Asked Jon.

"Amy Jones I lived in London, I've been looking for my son for a while so if you have any information about my son disappearances then please help me.." Said Amy.

"Look I can't help but I think it's about time I tell you where you are my father been looking into a possible position for you, do you have any jobs that you did on back home?" Said Jon.

"Well I was Doctor I did long hours for the NHS in London, and plus I had to care of my son Luke," said Amy.

"Wait here I'll come and collect you when you're dressed appropriately" said Jon.

"Thanks for your help Jon" said Amy.

Amy got changed into a long black dress it looks to fancy for her it was all to much to take in. As Amy closed the door to her bedchamber and found herself in a big hall. It was grand with a chair she was not sure about what going to happen to her. She was so afraid of losing the plot at one point. As Amy waited on her fate she decided to wait till the owners of castle came out to inspect her.

"Father this is the woman I found unconscious outside the castle walls" said Jon.

"What is your name? My name is Ned Stark of WinterFell" he said to her.

"So I am not in London anymore?" Said Amy.

"Yes I believe so. I do believe your son Lewis said that you have a older son who's missing?" Said Ned.

"Yes I do.. Do you know anything about where he is?" Said Amy.

"No I don't unfortunately, but I do believe that you're a doctor correct?" Said Ned.

"Yes that's correct. Now can you show me where my son is?" Said Amy.

"Yes of course don't worry no harm came to you little boy" said Ned.

"This is my wife. She took care of your boy when your unconscious the boy ran to us" said Ned.

"Well that's very brave of you Lewis, but what have your brother and I been saying?" Said Amy.

"Don't run of with strangers" said Lewis.

"Yes Lewis don't run off with strangers ok" said Amy.

"You're son was pretty brave considering that this not your world" said Ned wife.

"Well thank you for your kind hospitality, but I don't know how I will fit in here?" Said Amy.

"Well will find something it better then being out there on your own" said Ned.

"Thank you for your kindness I'll not forget it" said Amy.

"Now about Lewis, he said he wanted to use a sword to protect himself from the bad guys he" said Ned.

"Weapons! You know how I feel about weapons remember what happened

Your father!" Said Amy.

"I know but that was years ago mum. I want to help you find my brother he's got to be here he has to be!" Said Lewis.

"Look why don't you rest up ok. You've had a long day ok Lewis will have a look around the castle with Jon Snow of course" said Ned.

"Thank you for your help again" said Amy.

Amy lost her husband in a tragic accident involving a gun because her husband was trying to stop some armed men robbing a shop. It teared her family apart. Lewis and Luke went to the first part of the trail but it effected them till this day. They were both brave now.

"This is a sword be very careful with it" said Jon.

"thanks" said Lewis.

"But my mom will kill me she doesn't like me using weapons" said Lewis.

"Well you're mother will see sense someday ok" said Jon.

"Yes but I want to use weapons to defend my mom" said Lewis.

"Look it's my place ok let's just see what your mother says. I totally understand why you're mother is dead against using weapons" said Jon.

Lewis went back to his chambers he was dead bored not sure what to do now. He sat down on the chair and he whistled to himself. As he did there was a knock on the door.

"Hello who's there?" Said Lewis.

"Arya Stark!" She said.

"Sorry is this your bedroom?" Said Lewis.

"No my mother says I should introduce myself" said Arya.

"Well I don't think you need to do that we are not staying here" said Lewis.

"May I come in anyway, I don't like talking to a wooden door" said Arya.

"Sure I don't mind like I said" said Lewis.

"Hi the names Arya" she said to him.

"Um hi, so what are you doing here?" Said Lewis.

"Like my mom said I came to say hi to you. Because my mom said it called manners and my brothers wanted to say hi but they are to busy" said Arya.

"Well thank you for the information" said Lewis.

"Thank again I hope you do stay here" said Arya.

"And why is that?" Said Lewis.

"Because I don't have many friends around here, so I do like it if you stayed here" said Arya.

"It's up to your mom and dad like I said I am not from this world so forgive me if I don't understand some of your language or costume" said Lewis.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Said Arya.

"No not really.." Said Lewis.

"What about bow and arrow?" Said Arya.

"No and no unfortunately" said Lewis.

"There are Lewis, listen of you want to use weapons I can't stop you from growing up so you can use weapons, Ned as agreed that we can stay here" said Amy.

"See I told you you would stay here, the names Arya" she said to Amy.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Amy.

"Any news on my brother?" Said Lewis.

"No… I don't know anything at the moment but we shall see what happens ok but in the meantime try not too get into to much trouble" said Amy.


	2. First morning

As Amy woke up the next morning in safety of her chambers she went to go find her son Lewis she was super worried about him being in a world like this. Ever since her husband was murdered by armed thugs her life was never the same.

"Lewis, are you up?" Said Amy.

"Yes, I am getting changed mum, I'll see you downstairs" said Lewis.

Amy walked to the big hall of the castle it was a massive thing to be here of course. They could killers to the Starks, but they took them in and they have been here ever since.

"Good morning, Amy I trust you've had a good night's sleep?" Said Ned.

"Yes, I did my lord, it was very nice sleep, I was seeing if my son would get up from his slumber" said Amy.

"Young things always sleep, my bran will be up as soon as possible and as Arya she's sleeping late is her way of not talking to me sometimes" said Ned.

"Of course I know that's impossible, we have the same problems with our children" said Amy.

"Yes, I am being a father is always difficult by my wife she knows how to protect our children from harm or by the way I've found a pet wolf I was wondering if your son would like to keep it you know for protection?" Asked Ned.

"Why that should be lovely of course I think he would love a pet wolf o by the way the way the Lainnisters are coming this afternoon we've been friends for a long time well sometimes" said Ned.

Lewis got up from his bed getting changed he brushed his hair down Lewis knows that his brother was alive somewhere in this world. He felt it like something he never felt it before either.

Lewis got up there was a knock on his chamber door Lewis there was a wolf like dog creature there looking up at him Lewis thought it was extremely cute he picked up and started to pick up and started playing with it, wondering if he had an owner.

"Hey, I am guessing that you need a name I am going call you Harry I know that's a normal name for a dog" said Lewis.

Lewis started to stroke the wolf there was a knock at the door Lewis saw Arya, she was all ready up wondering what all the noise was about.

"Morning Arya I thought you were sleeping still?" Said Lewis.

"Your mother was wondering when you are getting up she's getting worried about you" said Arya.

"Yes, I am getting up now, sorry I was playing with my new friends I called him Harry" said Lewis.

"Why did you call him that I was wondering are you going to be doing sword training this afternoon my brothers are doing it maybe you should as well just a suggestion" said Arya.

"My mum might not like me using weapons ever since my father murdered by thugs... It's a long story, " said Lewis.

"Well, I am sorry ok I was thinking I can train you how to use a sword, my brother Jon gave me this he going to be a member of the nights watch" said Arya.

"What's the night watch?" Said Lewis.

"It's a place, there's a bad things beyond the wall, there's things out there like the white walkers a massive army of the undead and they will bring a winter for a thousand years" said Arya.

"My god my brother is going to face that! He will never make it if that's the case.." Said Lewis.

"Well, if you ever change your mind about the sword training I'll be will Rob this afternoon" said Arya.

"I'll take you up on your offer I'll see you later on I've got stuff to do with my mother first" said Lewis.

"Yes, will see you later on Lewis my father wants a word with you about getting some work done around the castle if that's what you want?" Said Arya.

"Sure, I don't mind helping out just as long there's no horse waste to shovel out if that's the worse case" said Lewis.

"See you later on Lewis Jones," said Arya.

"I will see you Arya Stark" said Lewis.

Lewis found his mother writing on paper doing work on the castle Lewis cleared his throat.

"Are we staying here now because I want to find my brother do you know where he might be at all I want to know..." Said Lewis.

"Look, we can't go home now son this our home for now at least you have friends in Arya as well, so you got a chance to grow up at least" said Amy.

"I am grown up I am 13 years old I want to prove to you and my brother that I am after dad, I want to prove to you that I am grown up please" said Lewis.

"Well catelyn wants you to help out as some solider or fighter, but that's up to you" said Amy.

"I'll see what the Queen wants me to do if that's ok mum we are guests of this place we don't to her think that we are intruding on this place" said Lewis.

Later, at the King and queen told the Jones that the Lainnsters we coming round to see them word had got out that they were from another world and their story was quite famous. The Lainnsters came of their hourses to greet the Starks then the Jones.

"My name King Robert I must say you don't look, from this world you look interesting we will be having loads conversations your son looks like you should not mess with" said Robert.

"The boy looks to short to be a soldier might I suggest he can muck out the stables" said the dwarf.

"Tyrion don't be insulting to the young boy I think there's more to him that meets the eye don't you think Tyrion" said a blonde man.

"Enough we shall talk about this over a feast tonight and of course the Jones will be our guest of honor" said Robert.

"Sounds like a trap to me, I don't like the sound of this..." Said Lewis.

"Right then Ned I need to talk about a certain matter, Ned meet me under the castle later on ok I'll see you then" said Robert.

"I wonder what's all that about," said Lewis to Arya.

"Never mind, I'll see you at sword training later only brother Jon said he will train you don' let me down ok" said Arya.

"I'll do my best... Well, try not screw up see you later on Arya" said Lewis.


	3. Arya Future

As Arya was training with her sword she didn't notice that she was being watched Arya saw this and placed the sword on the rock. His hound Harry was by him guarding his owner. Arya was glad they were alone the castle was getting crowded because the arrival of the Lainnisters as Arya was blushing as well not sure about what to say to Lewis.

"I was wondering if you can teach me how to use a sword my mother won't know, and I want to defend myself, and I saw how well your getting as well," said Lewis.

"Well I am not sure about that, but my father says sword are not toys they are meant to defend yourself with and my weapon of choice is quite sharp," said Arya.

Lewis took the sword from Arya. she saw him flicking the sword around trying to impress Arya. she knows that he was trying to impress her, but he is sawing him as a good friend at the moment.

"You need more lessons Lewis but not bad for a beginner," said Arya.

"Well thank you for the complement Arya Stark," said Lewis.

Arya was left on her own seeing Lewis leave she went back to her sword training. Lewis found his mom looking more books trying to find out more about their new world. Lewis decided to look around the castle grounds a little more he saw the two Stark boys talking about something. Lewis then saw the tower of it had been run down for a long time he wanted to climb it but one of the Stark boys warned him not to "Don't climb the tower!" Said Bran.

"My I ask why what's the worst that can happen?" Said Lewis.

"You could hurt yourself," said Bran.

"Please I could climb its's not that difficult," said Lewis.

Bran decided not too get involved with Lewis's stupid stunts. He liked because he was reckless, and he was rather funny as well he would often talk about his homeland, which was rather strange because he never heard of the places when he talked about his eyes lit up with happiness and joy.

"You're mom was looking for you for, but I was wondering your brother, I've heard something from my dad. he says that he's with a woman called the mother of the dragons," said Bran.

"Dragons?" Said Lewis.

"Yes the mother of Dragons you see Jamie Lainnisters over there?" Lewis saw Jamie talking to Jon Snow about something whatever it was Jon was not impressed by Jamie Lainnster swager. He thinks he owns the place just because he killed someone.

"Well he killed the mad King it's a long story, but I know that your brother is with her. they were talking about killing her because she's a threat to Lainnster," said Bran.

"Well that's interesting history lesson. I am not going to get involved with politics and how to deal with it besides. I am not from this world" said Lewis.

"No but it's clear that you have feelings for my sister Arya, and I see she likes you too I know because I am her brother," said Bran.

Bran left Lewis by himself; he was not sure what to do now he was on his own and decided to go find his mother on the way he found himself with the Jamie the brother to Tyrion the dwarf man. He placed his hand on the sword Lewis knows that Jamie was a king killer for sure but would kill him as well?

"Don't be afraid young one I know who you are I want to introduce myself the names Jamie Lannister. I know who you are your Lewis Morgan. I hope that Winterfell is to your liking?" Said Jamie.

"Yes it's ok I am not used to be able to go down the street without having to watch my back," said Lewis.

"Very serious about that are you since your mom is going to be arranging your marriage to Arya so it looks like you're getting married well in a few years provide you don't get yourself killed," said Jamie.

"It's lies I am not going to be getting married to Arya Stark your bullshitting me!" Said Lewis.

"Now, now it's quite common to get a woman at your age anyway so I should be very excited about it young man if you don't believe me, then go ahead and see your mom. I clearly suggested that you do," said Jamie.

Lewis stormed off in a rage, Arya was going to be furious about this. Lewis was trying his best to find her, but it was impossible he found her by the horses crying as well dam was it true that we are going to be getting married in the future.

"Lewis how did you find me?" Said Arya.

"No idea but I am glad I did I was hoping that your ok, and that I hope you've mitt heard the gossip about us getting married in the future?" Said Lewis.

"Look I know it's not ideal, but we will try to make it work in the future. Nevertheless, I don't care that you from a different world I do like you" said Arya.

"But Arya your 12 and I am 13 how's that going to work will have to wait until you're 16, and I am 17, plus I want to find my brother as well he's still lost!" Said Lewis.

"So you don't want to marry me then?" Said Arya.

"I don't know I... I do care about you personally, and I am glad we are still friends and stuff, but I don't know what to say or think you're a very special girl Arya," said Lewis.

"Sounds to me that you do fancy a tiny bit you know," said Arya.

"Well you said you would train me sword fighting when we get to Kingslandsing and your ordinary girl," said Lewis.

"I am no lady remember Lewis, and right now I know we can make things right, and I was at this moment thinking about what my mom said you've been here for a while now, and my feelings for you are exactly different from friendship," said Arya.

"Ok after that I'll talk to your father when we get to Kingslandsing promise ok, and if you're serious about me, after that we are on ok...," Said Lewis.

Arya threw her arms around him keeping him close thinking about their future together. Lewis was just there in the moment keeping her scent close to him. They were in their own little world until they heard screaming coming from the tower then Lewis knows that trouble was coming.


	4. Betrayed

As Lewis was by a large lake of some sort of Arya was watching her betrothed who was interesting because he was from a world he will go to the wall tomorrow a month as passed since he's arrived in WinterFell, she has been studying him, which was strange to her as well. They were in Kinglading there have been many incidents with the Lainnsters and Joffrey, including.

"What are you doing out here?" Said Arya.

"Just relaxing really my mom not feeling well," said Lewis.

"Why?! She's not dying?" Said Arya.

"No absolutely not she's acceptable she will be all right within a few days," said Lewis.

Arya was starting to like Lewis a lot, he was kind funny not to mention handsome he doesn't even know what his brother looks like. He said that he liked to play pranks on people sometimes that all changed when his father was killed. Arya was strangely wanted to kiss him, but she decided not too because it was a bad idea.

"What's on your mind?" Said Lewis.

"Nothing I was just thinking about us,"said Arya.

"Well I've been thinking about us to like to do I become a king or something if I become your husband," said Lewis.

"Well I don't know but I don't want to be a princess, but I want to fight like I am not a girl really," said Arya.

"Well you're a pretty boy then," said Lewis.

Lewis smiled at Arya, she smiled at him. They talked some more and Lewis saw just how complex Arya was she was interesting to talk to as well.

"Are you going to tournament tomorrow?" Said Arya.

"Yes of course if you can tell me the rules," said Lewis.

"I will tell you the rules," said Arya.

Arya and Lewis have become closer since Sansa stitched them up about the wolf incident. Nevertheless, Lewis did not talk to Sansa or Joffrey greatly he stayed out of they way form them. As considerably as he could, but he could not avoid his future wife.

"We should be getting back to the castle," said Arya.

"Why there's nothing to do. Why don't we go around this place besides what's the worst thing that could happen?" Said Lewis.

Arya and Lewis were looking around king landing it was nice to have a look around to see the stalls sealing food and species.

"We should be getting back Lewis my dad does not want me out on the streets by myself," said Arya,

"Look to don't worry ok I am boyfriend nothing bad going to happen to you; I won't allow it," said Lewis.

They went back to the castle. Lewis saw his mom looking in a superior way she needed a rest. Arya saw that Amy was getting more than so she was so relived by it.

"I hoped you two did not get into trouble?" Said Amy.

"No Mrs. Jones I was ok Lewis was by my side," said Arya.

"Good your farther wants us to go to the court this afternoon, but I am not still feeling good at the moment," said Amy.

"I am sure you will be ok. Is there any news of my brother at all?" Said Arya.

"No-no no news your mother is still trying to establish what happened to Bran," said Amy.

Lewis was looking out to see the sea on the horizon. he wanted to see all the new worlds.

"You seem so surprised over this new world your mother is very interested in find your brother Luke," said the dwarf.

"Do you know where he is?" Said Lewis.

"Why yes I do we have a spy. Spying on the mother of dragons your brothers there it appears that he's been taken by their customs all ready" said Tyrion.

"What's going to happen to this mother of dragons?" Said Lewis.

"She's going to die, she's pregnant, and we can't allow all that to happen,"said Tyrion.

"I don't fully understand?" Said Lewis.

"No of course not but Dany is dragon born her father was the mad King, who killed people for fun," said Tyrion.

"Well maybe she might not be all so bad if my brothers with her," said Lewis.

"Well, blood runs thicker than water, and I hardly think that your brother is the key to the new world," said Tyrion.

"I'll leave you to it hope you enjoy the tournament tomorrow it should be quite an experience," said Tyrion,

Amy was sleeping of her flu. she never felt so happy to sleep. she felt better about herself after sleeping.

"Mom!" Said Lewis.

"What is it?" Said Amy.

"I know where my brother is his with the mother of dragons, and she's going to be killed. I don't know if Luke going to be killed! We've got to stop them!" Said Lewis.

"Look I'll sort it all right Lewis, I pretty sure if Luke with this woman, then he will be all right now go and find Arya. she's been looking for you," said Amy.

Lewis found Arya, who practicing her sword fighting. Arya was getting best and better with her sword.

"You know you're going to poke someone eye out," said Lewis.

"Nope I am very careful about it my Lewis besides. I don't want to kill anyone if I have to of course," said Arya.

Arya noticed something was wrong with her future lover it was not good indeed.

"Lewis what's wrong is something up?" Said Arya.

"Nothing important I just wanted to see you," said Lewis.

"Well I am glad you did because I thought something was not right I know Lewis Jones," said Arya,

"You don't know me fully Arya Stark," said Lewis.

"I'd like to get to know you Lewis. we are going to be married in the future," said Arya.

Lewis wanted to do something he wanted to kiss Arya but decided against it. They sat down with Arya sitting on Lewis's lap holding one another it was nice feeling for Arya to be hold like this.

They were in their own little world until suddenly it all came crashing down on them.


	5. Devastation

As Arya was practising her sword training, he saw Lewis was doing the same he was more educated than her with the sword. He was from a completely different society than her sword master was very impressed by the way. He was striking him with the wooden sword "Well done Arya you're striking techniques have but remembered the smaller the target the harder the you. Can it will aim for your opponent to impact you," said her sword master. He left the young teens to practise some more.

She turned 13 while her future husband was 14 they have gotten close they have not kissed yet that something that she was willing to explore as he found him training he was getting very good as well. "Arya you look wonderful today," said Lewis.

"O thank you are you have done with you sword training today i was hoping we can spend some time together?" Said Arya. "Sure let's go shall we" but they were cut short as soldiers came bursting through their chambers it was scary.

"You to run I'll fight them off Lewis protect the girl," said the sowrd masters. The two ran as their legs could carry them Lewis was panting because of the way the soldiers were chasing them. Arya pulled Lewis into a dark alleyway of some sort Arya felt his heart beat against his chest? They looked at one another till they kissed their tongues battled for dominance. They stopped kissing and started running to find some who could help them

Arya dragged Lewis by the hand to see that there was a large number of people heading towards the castle Lewis saw this as well he followed his girlfriend to see what was the fuss was about Lewis lost Arya in the crowd. He was not sure if he could find he was scared and confused about what was going to then he heard Joffery speak over the crowd of people.

"My people I give you, Ned Stark, he has sworn to resign as the hand of the king as he has betrayed us all ill here by sending him to the wall where he will relinquish of all his titles," said Joffery.

"And Amy Jones will be spread the chop and will be working along my mother and Tyrion as a word a huge reward is on offer if you can find me the son of Amy Jones Lewis Jones but first Ned Stark do you agree that you're a traitor!" Said Joffery.

"Yes, I am I was going to send a letter to Stainns telling him he's the true heir to throne I am not worthy," said Ned.

"My mother said I should spare you, but since I am your king I'll show you that, but theses are word with women being me his head!" Said Joffrey.

Lewis was scared he was dragged away by some man who he not seen before in his life Arya was there thank goodness he held her tightly Arya was just listening to his heartbeat not looking up just listening to him feeling all the love she has for him.

"Arya looked at me on I promise you we get our revenge against the Lainnsters OK to look at me okay everything going to be OK I promise you," said Lewis.

Arya rubbed her nose against his feeling the love and the truth in his voice the man then started to cut both their hairs "this will hide your identity's they will not recognise you OK I am going to take to the wall you will be safe. Your brother Jon is there you will be fine recruits to the nights watch" said the man.

"Listen I can't leave what about my mother?" Said Lewis.

"Your mothers already a dead woman even if that means leaving her you can also be dead if you go back for her your an enemy of the state now. They see you they will kill you on the spot," said the man.

"We should go now quickly while we still can let go Ive got, men waiting for us that will escort us to the wall," said the unknown man to Lewis anyway.

As lewis and Arya made camp in an unknown area they were waiting for the people that where waiting for them. Arya so lews was very upset about leaving his mother behind he wanted to save her from the Lainnster Arya moved closer to him. She placed her hand on his. He looked at her. She lost her father in a brutal murder, and now he was with her in this situation.

"Are you going to talk about the kiss we shared back in the alleyway at?" Said Lewis.

"No i just wanted to kiss if that was OK because i like you, and i do like a lot, and I am glad that my father and your mother allowed us to be together," said Arya.

"I know this could be the start of something beautiful," said Lewis.

"I want to marry you and have babies with you in the future if you want that too because i want a relationship with you like my mother and father," said Arya.

With that indication Lewis bent down to kiss her she did the feeling the love in her kiss. It was fantastic for them both.

"What was that for?" Said Arya.

"Nothing i just felt like kissing you do you think we be able to make to the wall in time at all?" Said Lewis.

"Why?" Said Arya.

"I am going to rise an army and kill every last Lainnster and free mother then I'll find my long lost brother and find out who brought me here then everything will be all right I ll have peace at last," said Lewis.

Arya place a kiss on his forehead they held one another. She had a lot to be thankful for her sister brought this on herself, but she will always Love's her sister no matter what happens will she ever see her again.


	6. Escape

As Arya woke up the next morning, she saw Lewis was still sleeping like the night before was just a bad dream Arya was board so decided to walk aroud the slums she had a new identity because her hair was clipped she was not afraid;

of seeing the world differently like it was back in Winterfill Lewis wad probably the best thing to happen. To her she paced along the street she probably won't be seen as Arya Stark, Lewis was sleeping.

he looked to see if Arya was up but she was not up, where is that girl she going to get herself, killed if she not careful, thought Lewis. He decided to get changed into something more comfortable, his hair was long so it was the right decision. to cut his hair Arya came back from her wonder she found, that she was being followed by some boys. the boys looked bigger than her.

"You don't want to attack me, my name is Arya Stark, from Winterfell my future lover is called Lewis Jones, do you like my pointy sowrd I am not afraid, to murder you in your sleep" said Arya.

"She as now guts she's a girl," said the boy.

"Hot Pie please she a Stark no wait not any more beside. Lewis is brother is sleeping with the mother of dragon's" said Lommy.

Lewis then came with bolt of anger coming across his face, he punched one of the boys in ths face Hot Pie was scared of Lewis Jones now, he backed off Arya pointed her blade at him.

"Ok I could kill you, right now but I will not murder you, because that's not who I am I heading too. the wall you can join us or die your decision," the boys backed away after that they left.

Arya and Lewis, made camp with the others Lewis imagined what was happening to his mother back in Kings' Landing. Arya nuzzled next to him feeling the love and kindness from him, Lewis placed a Kiss on Arya forehead, she smiled back him the young couple looked at one another, they kissed one another it was a nice kiss Arya liked the kissing she bit on his bottom lip.

"Arya..." he whispered in a low whisper,

she looked at him she was in love she could not deny, it he was nothing like Joffery he was a bad man, who liked tormenting people and bullying them.

"Lewis and Arya my name, Gendry i am here to escort, you to the wall" Said Gendry.

"We can get, there ourselves we don't need a body guard, and beside I can take care of Arya myself!" said Lewis.

Gendry and the rest of the troops walked for miles and miles, trying to escape the troops looking for the young couple some of the troops wanted to hand them in for the reward money, but Gendry thought otherwise, not to so they made camp again. Lewis had Arya resting on top of him he held her as tightly, Arya wrapped herself around him after everything they have, been through she wanted happiness after the murder of her father, she wanted revenge just like Lewis did.

"Lewis I just wanted to say something before, we head towards the wall I love you so much" said Arya.

"I love you too," said Lewis.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Said Arya.

"My mother, I don't know if she is ok my mother my brother if they okay or not, I am lost in a world, that I am not sure what I need to do now? And I am with you. And I am absolutely terrified about lossing you" said Lewis.

"You won't loss me okay, because I am Stark and as crazy as that sound, I am very skillfull at killing" said Arya.

"Well your going to have to teach me how to kill someone, and to fight somebody as well" said Lewis.

As Lewis saw clouds over them she looked at Arya beautiful she was, Lewis was scared thou but with Arya she brought him down to earth. He was going to protect her life, keep her safe and maybe just maybe, they will make it in this crule world.

so we reached the end of season one for Lewis and Amy, Story and of course in the season two it will open with Amy in King Landing and in season 5 of Luke story, we will see her in the first chapter, I think with Lewis and Arya will change,

when the get to season 5 because they will be at the house of black and white. And plus season 6 will quit interesting as well. So the next chapter will be soon I'll write it as soon as possible.


	7. AU Note

authors note lost world.

Looking for a co-writers

Looking for a co-produce

PM if you're interested and brainstorm session is needed


	8. Arya identity

As Lewis was walking around the slums, he noticed that Arya was not taking to him much did he do something of piss her off. She was her future wife, and he needed to protect her at all cost of course. He was from another world. He was not born into this one and he no alliances with other houses around Kinglanding. As Lewis was trying to make conversation with Arya, she was looking at his shoes. They were destroyed almost. He did like to wreck things. They were bye themselves, mostly because of the fear of being caught by the guards.

"We should try and contact my mother Amy. she's in trouble. I know that she is Arya and what about your sister?" He said.

Arya was completely ignoring him looking around the place Lewis was getting frustrated with Arya because she was not seeking to him, and it was pissing him off big time, he grabbed her by the arm. She looked at him with fear and pain. She sobbed into him. She lost her father of course. She was sad and upset. Why didn't I notice it though Lewis.

"I am sorry I know that you're trying to help me. I know that you're worried about me, but I just wanted to make the pain go away, but I can't because my fathers dead and your mother is trouble. there's nothing we can do for her," said Arya.

"Yes there is. We are going to get revenge for Ned's death. I don't know how, but we will, and plus I want to save my mother before anything else happens to her she's my mom and if those assholes hurt her I'll kill every last one of them!" He said.

"Then that's what we shall do. We get our revenge and kill. Every hurts us, but we need to get to Jon Snow and fast okay," said Arya.

"We shouldn't have to be afraid to be who we are Arya Stark so what if we are on the run I'll protect you no matter what happens," said Lewis.

Arya kissed him. He was happy to have her back. I knew that she was strong and stubborn fool at times the kiss ended she looked at him moving some of his air out his eyes, she trusted him with everything the hugged one another. It was a nice hug Arya liked. Lewis hugs.

Walked around the slums a bit more there traveling party had rested so they decided Gendry Lewis was bored as well so he asked Arya to teach him how to use a sword. He drew his sword. Arya did as well.

"Just because you're my lover doesn't mean I am going to go easy on your Lewis Jones okay let's what you have learned," said Arya.

Lewis took a swing at Arya. she moved away. Trying her best not to laugh at Lewis attempts to fight her. She tripped him up on the ground. Arya pulled him. She laughed at him. I think that's the first time he heard Arya Stark laugh since leaving Winterfell and losing her brothers as well. He does remember Jon and Robb and Bran and Rickon. Her sister Sansa was okay. She was not the keen on him, but he did Arya's mother, she was strong just like his mother Amy.

"Look. We found Gendry. he's over there. We should tell him that we are moving Lewis," said Arya.

Lewis and Arya snuck up on Gendry. he just looked at them wondering why they both looking at him Grendry thought that the pair was just odd looking and Lewis was stupid and pointless at times.

"Can you keep a secret Grandy. We are not who we seem to be," said Arya.

"What do you mean are you, killers or something?" Said Gendry.

"No but my names Arya Stark and his names Lewis Jones," said Arya.

"My goodness and I just showed you my... Never mind, but I heard your brother Lewis is sleeping with the mother of dragons," said Grandy.

"Luke my brother he's still alive. I did hear it beforehand that he was with the mother of dragons," said Lewis.

"Yes my lord he was with her friends have been talking about it the dragons have been born," Said Grandy.

"Great then we have a new mission. We are going to the wall okay, and then. I am going to get my brother back and then. I don't have a plan b as such but I will think of one on the way," said Lewis.

"What are you talking about Lewis. You can't get to your brother on the side of the world. So forget it... And you should stick with me and Grandy okay because if you go on your own you will die" Arya.

"He's my brother. I can't just forget my brother just like you can't forget your brother Arya," said Lewis.

"I am sorry I know that your brothers important to you, but he's stuck. We need to weigh our options, and right now. The Wall is the best options for us, and my brother will save us!" Said Arya.

"Listen to your woman. she's making sense, I'll take you both to the Wall. It will be my duty your graces," said Grandy.

"Fine stand Arya give me your sword please this very important to us. We both in house Stark I've seen your father do this before," said Lewis.

Arya passed Lewis her sword to Lewis, he asked Grandy to kneel before Arya and Lewis Arya said some passage that his father used before she smiled at him. That night Arya and Lewis found a place to camp Lewis never done camping before Amy, they did when he was little, but he probably didn't remember it much. Arya found something to eat Grandy felt weird being around them because Arya was a princess, and Lewis was different.

"Can I ask you a personal question my lord?" Said Grandy.

"I am not a lord. Don't call me that! Just call me Lewis okay" he said.

"Forgive me but is it true about your brother whom he's with the mother of dragons?" Said Grandy.

"O I don't know I hardly even know who this dragon queen is" said Lewis.

"We should get some rest, I'll talk the first watch," said Arya.

"No you're grace I'll do it? You get some rest okay. I'll stay up all night okay" he said.

The fire crackled as the young lovers were just left alone Lewis made a makeshift bed for them to sleep in Arya wrapped herself around him Lewis placed a gentle kiss on Arya's forehead. She smiled at him just trying to be happy with him if the gods allow it.

"We were going to be okay we will get you to your brother, then we shall rescue my mother, and you will get your revenge," said Lewis.

"I like this new side of your Lewis Jones," said Arya.

"He's here. Stay okay to keep safe now. Why don't you get some rest okay. I love you Arya" he said.

"I love you too Lewis Jones," said Arya.

The young lovers fell asleep wondering what the future held for both of them. She was kind and sweet and tougher than she led on she had this tough attractive attitude about her, and that's why they are perfect for one another.


	9. Arya fight

As Arya and Hotpie and Grandy continue to walk through the forest Lewis diced to not say anything because he was wondering about his family because he didn't know if they were dead or alive because of he went he noticed this until she wanted to comfort her man, but she didn't know how to comfort anyone because Lewis was so different to any other man she knows, but Lewis was handsome kind she knew she would be happy with him.

Lewis saw Arya looking at him Arya looked away, she blushed like a schoolgirl Lewis was sexy, she thought the looks both Arya and Lewis gave one another she blushed again Lewis pulled Arya away from the others.

"What?" Asked Arya.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you because I want you and only you Arya Stark." Said Lewis.

"I want you to but I am afraid of losing you like my father and my family to I've got no one." Said Arya.

"That's not true you have me." Said Lewis.

Arya kissed him on the lips it was only a brief kiss, but it was nice to kiss Arya loved the way Lewis' lips felt against hers and his kiss was tender and loving just like him the kiss seemed to last a while.

Grandy and HotPie just watched them wondering what they were talking about or arguing about they didn't know what they wanted to do once Lewis and Arya stopped kissing they noticed that they watching them.

"We should keep moving who else is trying to kill us." Said Lewis.

They walked for what seems like hours on end in the hot sun Arya and Lewis walked side by side in the sun. Grandy and HotPie were just standing by one another the group knew the words were dangerous.

"Look, I see people up ahead." Said HotPie.

"I see them to maybe we should hide for now." Said Lewis.

"How can we fight them!" Said Arya.

O"Well, how this I go for the guy with the eye patch you two go for the others I'll go for the half bald guy." Said Lewis.

"Are you completely mad?" Asked HotPie.

"I don't know do you have any better ideas?" Said Lewis.

Arya looked at this Lewis she never seen this side of Lewis before and she kind of like it because he was, he was taken control of the situation, of course, these people could kill them if they wanted to.

"Hide." Said Lewis.

"No, I will not hide I'd rather fight by your side." Said Arya.

"I'd rather not lose you if that's okay." Said Lewis.

"My names Arya Stark. I am not coward I am going to fight beside you now and always Lewis." Said Arya.

"Fine, okay that's totally cool, I guess." Said Lewis.

Lewis and the others hid behind and a rock wondering how he was going to approach them they and a lot of swords bows and arrows Lewis job was to protect Arya Stark at all costs.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Said the man.

"None of your business gives us your weapons or I will kill you!" Said Lewis.

The men just laughed at him because he was small and tiny and young he didn't have any guys to kill anyone. He just wanted to sound tough in front of them and making he was showing then who's boss as well.

"So young man you think you can kill me?" Said one of the men.

"Yes, if it's between yes if it's between you and me then yes I would." Said Lewis.

"You have some balls kid I'll give you that so where your friends?" Asked the man.

"I don't have any friends just me on my own." Said Lewis.

"Okay so what about the fat boy and the young man hiding behind the wall." Said the man.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Said Lewis.

"And the girl!" Said the man.

The others stepped out Lewis pointed his sword at him knowing that he was defending his friend and his lover and the men saw this Arya pointed his sword at him. The men looked at one another.

"Your accent is very different to ours and yet you are still alive." Said The man.

"You might as well tell him who you are it might keep us alive." Said HotPie.

Lewis remembered how he left Westeros and King-landing he was almost killed by Tywin Lannister but he escaped with Arya and the others their main desire was to reach the Wall where the night watch was.

"Well, we should probably go." Said Hotpie.

The armed men was walking towards them Lewis drew his sword along with Arya because she knew she was bad very bad Lewis was not scared to kill anyone anymore he never killed anyone before but if they attacked Arya then that was a different story he has only been in this world for about a year now and he knew what type of person he was becoming because his love for Arya. Arya knew that Lewis sensed danger she saw then he pulled Hotpie and Grandy to one side Arya heard the footsteps of the men she knew she could die any moment but her man Lewis was a fighter now and he was a fighter to she was training him and he will become the best fighter in the whole land.

"Come on out otherwise we will kill you that's right I am talking to you three hiding behind the rock!" Said the man on the horse.

"If you try anything I will kill you!" Said Lewis.

The men just started laughing at him they laughed again knowing that they threaten to by a 13-year-old boy. Arya didn't like the fact that they were mocking him she never killed anyone before but she would them if they hurt them friends Lewis wasn't mad at all because he started laughing to out of nervous by the sound of it Lewis placed his sword in his slider.

"Don't make us laugh boy you can try to kill us but you know we could kill you and then if you do try we shall kill your pretty young friend." Said the man.

"You can try my names Arya Stark!" Said the girl.

The men was taken back this revolution they knew about Ned Stark death the whole kingdom was falling apart Lewis knew that Stark and Lainnsters where at war with one another and that will tear the whole world. The men looked sympitic towards the girl but they didnt know about the boy that she was with he looked diffrent know who was the man was he looked not one of them.

"Girl that boy who you seeing he will come with us and we shall decide what to do with him come right now!" Said the men. they pushed the others and Lewis was wondering what was going to happened to him then he felt Arya hand grasping his not letting nothing could get any worse but it could and it will when will we catch a break? thought Lewis


	10. Amy new friends

As Amy was in Kinglanding she was watching the ship sail past she was wondering about her son Lewis and his girlfriend Arya if they were okay? And what of his son Luke was he okay was he dead she couldn't handle it if they where all dead this was the one place in Kinglanding that where she could be on her own, and nobody could bother her she didn't mind Sansa she had a had a job to do, and that was keeping her safe from harm she knew that the mother of dragons was dating her son or sleeping together, but she had known for herself if that was the truth.

Margaery Tyrell watched Amy watching the ships she knew that she was thinking and deard not to say anything to him since the battle of blackwater she knew what type of person she was and they only met on a few moments when she arrived in Kings Landing.

"Amy can I talk to you?" Asked Margaery.

"Yes sorry I was just thinking." Said Amy.

"About your children?" Said Margaery.

"Yes, my son Luke and my other son Lewis." She said.

"You have a mother courage I respect that I suppose listen there's some I want you to meet my grandmother she knows that you come from a different world, and she wants to meet you personally." She said.

"Thanks I would be honoured to meet her." Said Amy.

Amy and walked side by side in the gardens she looked at Amy. She was very pretty for her age she knew that she had a husband before, but he never mentioned him to anyone Amy saw Sansa she gave her smile and sat down at the table everyone looked awkward at one another Olenna Tyrell looked at Amy. She was afraid to speak her mind about the Lannisters.

"Well, hello there cat got your tongue?" Said Olenna.

"Sorry your grace I was just nervous." Said Amy.

"Don't be nervous I heard so much nice things from Sansa you know what I think you're going to do fine in Kings Landing, but I need the truth about the king?" Said Olenna.

"I can't say anything." Said Amy.

"The Queen has made threats to your family has she?" Asked Olenna.

"Yes." She looked down at her feet.

"Now you listen to me child you family is going to be okay you know the Queen she all talks she has to find your sons before she could do anything." Said Olenna.

"You aren't afraid to speak your mind?" Said Amy.

"I am not afraid, and you shouldn't so tell me we are all friends here." Said Olenna.

As Amy looked around to see if anyone was around that could be a threat to her and to her family she looked at the others she looked at Queen of house Tyrell and then she began to talk.

"Joffrey the King he's a monster he's made Sansa life a living hell since she's got here she wanted mercy for her father but he chopped of his head and made her look at it and he threaded me by saying that he would kill my youngest son and make me watch when he does it! I hate it here I just want to find my sons! And take them home as soon as I can! Who can I trust here? There's know one to trust the Lannisters are fighting amongst themselves, and well that's all I can say." Said Amy.

"Well, I believe you the Lannister are brutes they don't care about anyone, but themselves and power, and I believe you and Sansa do you have any friends in the city?" Asked Olenna.

"Lord Varys he's been given me information about my son and his wears abouts he's my son and all, but I fear for his safety." Said Amy.

"Because he's married to the mother of dragons?" Said Margery.

"Yes." Said Amy.

"Well, the Targaryen house could rise again if she has children with your son and believes you that will worry the Lannisters and they are no fools." Said Olenna.

"What can I do stop them?" Asked Amy.

"You can't I am afraid but how about this an alliance between us and your family whenever you need us when come to your aid in any future battles." Said Olenna.

"Future battles?" Said Sansa.

Olenna looked at the woman stitting next her Amy had long brunette that drapped down from her shoulders her eyes where blue eyes she looked defeated and depressed about losing her sons and why should be the Lannisters where very bad pepole she hated them and in fact most of the seven kingdoms did also and now they where hunting down children and wanting to kill them she ordered her granddaughter and Sansa away so she could talk to Amy and wanted to see for herself what type of person she was.

"Right woman to woman Sansa is letting on a bit then she knows and I think that you also know what type of person that Joffrey is my granddaughter is going to marry that monster! I know for a fact that he's a monster but you told me the truth about him and that bitch mother of hers that's why I offer you that alliance." Said Olenna.

Amy stood up she looked around the garden again and looked at lady Olenna she needed friends and in this country and this city her son was miles away what could she do to protect them and her future daughter in law if she ever got the chance to meet them Amy looked at the food on the table she was hungry and she ate the apple in her hand Amy had to say something about Joffrey and the Lannisters in general.

"They are monsters they don't deserve to be on the throne non of them do! I think this country needs a Queen that will listen to the pepole and not threaten them look at Ned Stark he was offered a chance a life at the wall but they lied and killed him then they humiliated me and made a slave to the Tyrion and that was bad enough." Said Amy.

"I agree with you the threes pepole they need to be stopped but don't worry about it I'll sort it." Said Olenna.

"But how?" Asked Amy.

"You leave that to me, child the Lannister are monsters, but monsters can be tamed, so you pretend that this conversation never happened in time they will break so be careful who you chose as your friends and enemies," Said Olenna.


End file.
